To You With Love
by gaarasmistress39
Summary: Forced into marriage, and to a demon colder than ice. What's a young girl supposed to do. I suck at summaries. Please r&r : I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

Rin sat quietly staring down at her hands resting in her lap. she was riding in the back of a limo in her strapless, blue, tie-die sundress; she had picked out the dress hoping that her new husband would like the way it looked on her as much as she herself did. they were on their way to the airport to return to his home in Tokyo, a place Rin hadn't lived since her father had transferred to America when she was twelve. It was their wedding night, yet she hadn't looked at him since they had danced together at the reception, and neither of them had spoken a word to each other since they had stood at the alter. Rin felt nothing but regret and a bit of nervousness, "or is it anger that my inability to stand up for myself has ruined my future?" She asked herself. "One thing is for certain, the man sitting next to me will never be my husband, and he will never have me." She vowed, knowing that if he wanted to take her she would go along with it as it was her duty as his wife, but she wasn't going to be happy about it.

Sesshomaru didn't even glance at the nervous girl sitting next to him on the leather seat; he wouldn't normally make conversation with anyone just for the hell of it since he wasn't a social creature, but since they were stuck together he figured that he would at least try and speak with her at some point during their trip to Japan. He was pissed though. Sesshomaru was pissed off that he had even married her in the first place. His father was not going to allow him to keep his position as VP of the company, or take his place as head in the future, unless he was married within the year. To make things worse the man had already picked the girl, effectively taking the decision out of his son's hands. Rin Tazuna had been more than surprised when the Inu-Yokia had first approached her; she was only seventeen after all, and he had introduced himself at her high school graduation. "That was seven months ago, and I'm still pissed." He growled inwardly. She was over whelmed when he had announced that she would be marrying him. They had both been shocked and Rin very disappointed when her parents whom had been against the union suddenly gave Sesshomaru their blessings when they found out that he was the billionaire businessman Sesshomaru Tashio.

Everyone had told Sesshomaru that Rin was more relaxed about the situation when he wasn't around during the months leading up to the wedding, and Sesshomaru had taken it personally that she didn't like being around him full planning to go to her home and make a scene; but his half brother Inuyasha stopped him. Inuyasha had pointed out that that with the first impression he had made that she more than likely thinks he's an emotionless jerk. He also reminded him that once women were done spending his money his terrible temper tended to stress out women and send them running for the hills. "I'm not good with people!" he snapped his growl filling the silence of the limo and adding to the tension. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Rin flinch from his outburst and slide all the way over to the door and away from him. "Did I frighten you Rin?" he ashed trying not to sound harsh and failing terribly. "Not like its the first time you have," Rin muttered. Sesshomaru would've missed her reply if it weren't for his demonic hearing. He felt the corner of his mouth twitch and fought off the smile he knew was coming on in a reaction to his wife's words, "so my new wife has a bit of an attitude." He chuckled inwardly.

* * *

It wasn't until they arrived at the airport that Sesshomaru noticed what Rin was wearing, "...Hell, I don't even recall what her wedding gown looked like, and she was in the damn thing for four hours." Sesshomaru admired how the many shades of blue perfectly contrasted with her smooth pale skin. Her long dark brown hair fell down to the middle of her back, "Its wavy as though she had it in a braid for a long time." He thought to himself as they went through security. His clod expression remained in place despite the fact that he was annoyed with himself for not considering the situation from every angle. He hadn't considered Rin's feelings, or any of the benefits. "Well, since I will be keeping my position and getting my inheritance my vast fortune will increase," he thought to himself as they stood waiting for the line to board the plane to move, "if she's not happy now with the arrangement she'll be fine once she gets her new unlimited credit card and can start spending money." Sesshomaru's annoyance vanished as he remembered like all women his wife would be fine after she realized that she was rich, and could have anything she wanted.

Though Sesshomaru's face had remained bland and uninterested, Rin had felt every shift in his unseen emotions since the atmosphere had kept shifting with him. She could breathe a bit easier since he'd calmed back down, but she still couldn't seem to gather her thoughts and rein in her own scattered emotions. "Ummm..." she said shyly as they sat in their first class seats. Sesshomaru glanced at her hiding his surprise that she had actually been the one to say something first. "I don't want to come off as rude or anything, but I've read a lot about rich men who beat their wives, or have mistresses." Sesshomaru couldn't believe that she had managed to come up with such a ridiculous fear, but he had been able to tell just by looking at her mother that her father got violent quite often and they weren't even middle class. "I fully intend to honor our union and I don't hit defenseless women, and just because I didn't want this marriage doesn't mean that I am going to take a lover," he was going to leave it at that but he remembered how concerned she was whenever her father had more wine in his glass. "And since I am a demon you don't have to worry about me going back on my word if it looks like I'm drinking to much."

"Does alcohol effect demons differently than it does humans?"

"We would have to drink about five truck fulls before we even reached incoherency." Sesshomaru said. "So you're an Inu-Yokia right?" Rin asked figuring that she should know more about him if she was going to be living with him. "I am."

"So that would make you Lord Sesshomaru eldest son of the great dog demons and heir to the western lands."

"You seem to know a lot." He said in a monotone, though he was impressed that the little human knew so much. "Well, I've always had an interest in demons, even dated a couple," she explained, "but demon history is my favorite." Sesshomaru ignored the strange pang that he felt at hearing about her former boyfriends and watched as she pulled a thick book out of her large carry on backpack. "Right now I'm studying the feudal era."

"Why?"

"I was planing to find away to continue school and get a degree in literature not to mention art,but my number one goal is to become a famous author. I also want to own my own small business selling my artistic creations."

"You have a lot of dreams." Sesshomaru said thinking that he would look into finding a college that would fit her needs. "well, I'm a human so I wont be alive long enough to do every single thing that I want to accomplish."

"There is a way for you to live forever." He told her. Rin nodded, "I know, but since you don't love me we can't become mate. It wouldn't be right, and I'm not going to cheat on you with other demons."

"Very noble for a human." He said taking out his laptop.


	2. Chapter 2

_thoughts_

_"speaking"_

* * *

Rin was Japanese so she wasn't at all intimidated by what she could see through the window of the limo that had picked them up from the airport; "what is the house that I will be living in like?" She asked Sesshomaru when he finally got off of the phone, "well, for starters its a mansion not a house, and if there's something about it that you don't like about it you can feel free to change it."  
"That's it?"  
"If you're looking for something specific then you'll just have to wait until we get there."  
"If my questions or the sound of my voice in general ever start to get on your nerves just come right out and tell me...I'm used to it." She said when she started to get the felling that she was in fact bothering him, "so you you wont hurt my feelings."  
"Noted." Sesshomaru said making another call and ending the conversation.

* * *

Even with the beautiful stone driveway, iron gate, and nicely kept green landscape the large brick mansion looked and felt uninviting. "This place doesn't feel welcoming at all." Rin said as she stood in the large marble tiled entryway. Along the wall there was a mural of a great dog demon at night in its full form during a full moon. the painting covered all four walls of the entryway, going to the dark gray marble floor and covering the high round ceiling. "Sorry that you feel that way," Sesshomaru said, but Rin wasn't sure if he was serious or not. "As I this is your home too now, so if you want to change something all you need do is run it by me."  
"I do love this mural, is that supposed to be you or your father?"  
"That is a portrait of myself, my half brother's wife painted it for me on my twenty-third birthday."  
"She's amazing!" Rin sighed touching the demon in the picture, "I'm not bad myself, but I could never do something so formal." Sesshomaru found that for some reason he was interested in what she had to say, and that was odd for him. "Why do you say that?" He asked looking fondly at the mural that so accurately portrayed his greatness. At the time he had acted indifferent to the gift, but he always stopped to admire it...when no one else was around of course. "I'll have to show you my work one day." Rin said reminding him of her presence. _Perhaps he's willing to make the best of this situation, _she thought, _if that is the case then I see no reason that I shouldn't do the same_. Little did she know that their short conversation had her new husband thinking the exact same thing.  
**"Lord Sesshomaru!"**

Rin turned toward the stair staircase and saw that the annoying shrieking voice had come from a short green demon. He was dressed as though he should've been working in a temple of sorts, and carried a staff with the wooden heads of a man and a woman atop it. "An imp?" Rin asked looking to Sesshomaru for confirmation, "yes, he's my servant...a real pain in the ass."  
Rin giggled a sound Sesshomaru thought he wouldn't mind hearing more often and sooner rather than later. "Lord Sesshomaru! I'm glad to see that you have returned safely, and with a new serving woman? Should I show her to the servants quarters mi' Lord?"

"Why you little-..." Rin began but was cut off by Sesshomaru placing a clawed finger to her lips. "Jaken, Rin is not a servant she is my wife, and you will treat her with the respect you would the lady of thee West. Is that understood." Sesshomaru commanded. "But she's human mi' Lord!"  
"Do not question me Jaken."  
"Yes mi' Lord." The imp replied shamefully. "Take her to the room I had you prepare for her personal space, and then inform Sango that she is here." He said then turned to face Rin, "I have some business to attend to in my study, but I will see you once Sango is done helping you."  
"Alright." Rin said flashing him a small smile. "Please follow me Lady Rin."  
"Yes!" Rin said.

* * *

The room Jaken took Rin to was nice sized, and she could do whatever she wished with it. The only thing in the room at the moment was the large window and the cushion-less window seat. "What am I to do with this space?" Rin pondered aloud, "Whatever you want mi' Lady." Jaken told her his tone giving away that he'd wanted to say something else, _probably something rude_. She said inwardly.  
"You remain here, and I will notify Sango of your arrival." Jaken told her as he hurried out of the room. Rin nodded closing the door and going to look out the window.  
It overlooked the amazingly large backyard, "it would look amazing back there with a garden." She mused aloud looking with a critical eye at the blank green canvas below her. "Sesshomaru did say that I merely need mention it to him if i wanted to change something."  
"What are you wanting to change?" a female voice asked.

Sango was a very beautiful and intelligent looking woman her long brown hair was pulled up into a high ponytail that still managed to hand down to her waist, she was wearing a gray suit with a pink silk blouse. The outfit managed to show off her curves and still look professional. "Hi! My name is Sango," she said shaking hands, " I'm Sesshomaru's personal assistant."  
"I'm Rin, Sesshomaru's...wife."  
"I am aware of the circumstances of your marriage." Sango said, "but form what Sesshomaru tells me it would seem that without really speaking about it, the two of you have mutually decided to just make the best of the situation." Rin nodded remembering her thoughts from earlier and the vow she'd made after the wedding. "Pert of me yes, but the rest of me wants to be difficult." Sango giggled at the younger girl's words, "well, lets get going we have a lot to do!"

* * *

"Where are we going?" Rin asked as she watched Sango drive down the busy Tokyo streets. "Well, we need to get you a dress to wear to your announcement at dinner tonight." Sango explained. "Then we will get some things for your personal space, so i hope you know what you want to do with it."  
"I have an idea." Rin said turning to look out the window at the rushing people who were either on their lunch breaks or hurrying back to work or school. "What had you wanted to change in the backyard?" Sango asked trying to keep a conversation going. "I was picturing a nice garden," Rin explained. "I love flowers."  
"It would be nice to have something back there, especially during a party."  
"Why am I being off at a party?" Rin asked digging in her purse to keep her hands busy. "Sesshomaru's family and close associates were the only people from here to attend your wedding, but this is so you can be introduced to important people."  
"So really its a business dinner where my new role in his life will be a subject of discussion?"  
"Yeah, pretty much." Sango said parking. "Now lets go get you a dress!"


	3. Chapter 3

_thoughts_

_"speaking"_

* * *

Sesshomaru's father had been in the study when Sesshomaru entered the room. "Come to try and control more of my life father?" He asked in his normal unconcerned tone. "No," Inutashio said ignoring the implications behind his son's words. "I came to warn you to keep little Rin in your sights during tonight's dinner."  
"Naraku?" Sesshomaru asked pouring himself a drink. "Yes, I'm sure you don't need me to remind you of what almost happened to Kagome." Sesshomaru nodded, "why did you pick Rin and Kagome to wed the half breed and I father?"  
"I'll tell you after you and Rin get used to each other." Came the reply; before the conversation switched over to business.

* * *

**AN: sorry about how short this is, but I'm looking for ideas on what almost happened to Kagome so feel free to toss some out, and thank you all for the reviews and advice. :)**_  
_


	4. Chapter 4

**"speaking"**

_thoughts_

* * *

Sesshomaru was such an important person that all of the furniture Rin had picked out was delivered an hour after she'd returned to the mansion. Sango had spent the entire short shopping trip trying to convince her to buy anything in the stores that had three or more zeros, but Rin wouldn't hear of it. She hadn't been able to get out of buying three really expensive dresses though, and she had splurged when they had stopped to get more craft supplies. "Rin?" Sesshomaru said entering the room, "Yes?" She asked.  
Sesshomaru was too busy looking around to reply right away and Rin noticing this just went back to putting things away.  
She had gotten a black metal **L** shaped desk and set it up in corner near the door, her computer and other items already set up on top. Along the same wall as the walk-in closet was a row of tall bookshelves and file cabinets, and on the parallel wall was a small round glass top table with two gray armchairs nestled on each side, kind of like a reading corner. In the middle of the room on a gray and black rectangular rug was an easel. And Rin was still unpacking things and putting them in what she deemed their proper places. That done he was ready to get back to the reason he had come to see her.

"I was talking to Sango and she informed me of your refusal to to buy anything expensive with your new credit card." The dress didn't count since Sango had used his card to pay for them as instructed. "I didn't believe her so I checked online, and it was true." He said deciding not to mention that all women loved to spend money and shop. "Is there a problem?" Rin asked confused. "You are rich now, so you can have anything you want," Sesshomaru explained.  
"I was told, but I don't need expensive things nor do I care for them." She said, "I'm afraid that if you were expecting me to jump for joy and go on a shopping spree you'll be disappointed." Sesshomaru couldn't smell even the slightest hint of dishonesty, and it confused him. "To be frank I hate shopping with a passion, and only do it when I"m running low on materials."  
"Is that so?"  
"Yes, I prefer simple not extravagant." Though her office/studio was done in a modern fashion with everything being made of black metal and glass. "You didn't go over $850.00 furnishing this room." He said, "and you spent more than that on all of the supplies."  
"I had a melt down when we walked into the store and saw everything," she admitted shamefully as though she'd purposely run over small animals or done something equally terrible. "I just saw all of the potential, loosing myself in the masterpieces I could create." Sesshomaru couldn't stop his chuckle at the look of child like wounder on her face, _cute _he thought. "Sango also tells me that you wish to make the backyard your first project."  
"I do." She replied grateful for the change of subject. "I'll call a landscaper, you figure out what you want." He said leaving the room, "a maid will be along when its time for you to get ready." He said before he was completely out of her range of hearing.

* * *

Rin spent a good two and a half hours drawing up plans for her new garden. "I wounder if he would be against a pool?" She mused aloud, "I do need to keep up with my exercises."  
"Lady Rin," a female voice called as a knock sounded at the door, "it is time to begin getting ready." Rin sat her work aside and followed the young maid to the master suite. _Kami, I hopped to avoid this room until sleep became necessary. _she groaned inwardly. "I will aid you in getting ready."  
"Well, I'd like to get a shower first."  
"As you wish Lady Rin, I will prepare your outfit of choice."  
"The blue with the single strap." Rin politely instructed.

* * *

**AN: Kagome's part coming in next chapter :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**"speaking"**

_thoughts_

* * *

"Inuyasha, I want to meet my new sister-in-law since my condition kept me from going to the wedding with you, but-..." Kagome muttered. "What is it Kagome?" Inuyasha asked abandoning tying his tie in favor of holding his mate close, careful not to crush his unborn child. "What if Naraku is there?" She whimpered into his chest. "He will most likely target Rin, but I'm still in his way, and with the baby..."  
"Just stay by my side the entire night." He said nuzzling her neck, "I'm sure father and Sesshomaru have already made the necessary plans and arrangements to keep Rin safe." Kagome nodded keeping back a smirk when she heard him deeply inhale her sent.  
_I love the smell of her pregnant..._he thought with a happy sigh that did illicit a giggle from Kagome.

Despite having her mate around to protect her, Kagome couldn't help but think about the events that occured seven months prior.

* * *

**Flashback**

_It was dark. The faint sounds of chains rattling could be heard as though they were blowing in the wind; Kagome sat up a hand immediately going up to the painfully throbbing bump on her head. the chill of the cold stone floor seeping her nightgown.  
"Where am I?" She asked aloud not wanting to risk standing at the moment, the last thing she remembered was telling Inuyasha to drive carefully from the office and going to shut the bedroom window. "You're in my basement." A deep and familiar voice said as three florescent lights flickered on overhead making her head hurt worse. "N-Naraku?"  
"I warned you Kagome," he chuckled, "my sweet sister KiKyo would be the one with Inuyasha, but you wouldn't leave."  
"The marriage was arranged by Inutashio, no way out of it."__ She argued, though in all actuality she was already planning her escape knowing she could easily take the sadistic half demon. "No way out but your death."  
"And the fact that Inuyasha doesn't want your whore sister hasn't factored into your plan?"  
"That's not something that you need to worry about." He said glaring at her as he pulled out a knife.  
_

**End Flashback**

* * *

"Kagome !"  
Kagome was suddenly brought out of her thoughts by Inuyasha. They hadn't made it to Sesshomaru's home yet, so her brown eyes were filled with confusion as if silently asking him what he wanted. "Stop thinking about that bastard and his whore sisters." Inuyasha said. "I can't help it. The whole thing feels like it happened just last night."  
Inuyasha pulled his frightened wife into his lap and rested his chin on top of her head.

* * *

**Flashback**

_Naraku lunged at the woman ready to end her life; but all of a sudden the room burst into flames and her hand glowing pink smacked him in his right eye. "You BITCH!" He screamed as Kagome kicked him in the balls and and ran/quickly limped through the flames not even getting singed._  
_Kagome had never thought she'd have to use her powers again, but her life was at steak and she was positive her unborn child was also at steak. _  
_Her escape was halted when the door at the top of the stairs burst open._

_After turning Kikyo over to the cops, Inuyasha had rushed to Naraku's house. He nearly collapsed from agony when he found the two story house on fire. His emotional distraction gave his demon enough time to rise up and push him to follow his mate's sent to the basement.  
_

_Kagome had engulfed her body in flames as an act of defense until she saw who it was. "Inuyasha!" She cried extinguishing herself and running into his arms simultaneously. But the moment was short lived, the strain of using her power in such a strong wave was wearing on her physically and mentally; and she was sure she had more injuries than she was currently aware of. "Hospital...need to get baby out of here." She gasped out before things went black for the second time that night.  
_

**End Flashback**

* * *

Inuyasha had planned to kill Naraku when he heard the swears and groaning in the room below, at least he was until Kagome had said something about a baby. **"Bastard nearly killed my family."** He growled when he noticed the shift in her sent.  
That was also the night he'd found out about Kagome's miko abilities...and her other strange abilities that his father was still researching. "I'll protect you both, and I am confident you can defend yourself to an extent." he said.  
"Well, with you helping me train I can use my power longer and in stronger waves." Kagome said smiling for the first time that night.

* * *

**AN: Thank you all for your suggestions for this chapter.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

"speaking"

_thoughts_

_'demon sesshomaru'  
_

**Rin's inner power**_  
_

* * *

Rin descended the stairs in a formfitting navy blue dress that went down to her ankles revealing her black, high heel, strappy sandles, and midnight blue painted toes. The dress was held up by a single thin strap over one of her smooth shoulders. Around her neck was a raindrop shaped, sky blue ruby the size of a baby's fist on a thin silver chain; her hair was pulled back and put in springy curls that hung to the middle of her back.  
"How do I look?" Rin asked nervously fidgeting with her fingers which were painted to match her toes, "its not too much or too little?" Sesshomaru was wearing a simple black tux, and looked regal and well polished as always. "You look perfect." He told her and quickly walked away before he did something he really didn't want to do.  
_'Get back over there and claim our bitch!'  
_"No, that just what everyone wants,and I have more control over myself." Sesshomaru argued with his demon. _'She our mate! We need to properly mate with her in order to fully protect her and have pups!'  
_"I will do as I please," Sesshomaru snapped, "and mating with that human is not of importance to me right now."  
_'Either you do something about it soon, or I will." _His demon threatened before returning to his dark corner in Sesshomaru's mind.

"I wounder what his problem was..." Rin mumbled as she went to sit in the den, or to put it simply one of the many sitting rooms located on the first floor; **'perhaps he's having some sort of demon problem.' **Rin heard a voice from within her say. "Is that you Fire?"  
**'The one and only!'  
**"Why have you been so quite? Normally I have to beg to get you to shut up."  
**'Because I've been drooling over certain demon.'  
**"I forgot I could use my powers." Rin sighed in annoyance, "I could've gotten out of this easy if I had been thinking strait."  
**'The stars were not in your favor.'** Fire said as if she was discussing the weather, **'But lets make the best of this situation, shall we?'**  
"Lady Rin, Master Inuyasha and Lady Kagome have arrived, and are requesting an audience with you before the festivities begin." a maid came into the room interrupting the conversation she was having with her powers. "Alright." Rin said.

Rin remembered Inuyasha from when she first met Sesshomaru. He had also been at the wedding and made her feel far more comfortable with everything then his brother and father had. Inuyasha was a half demon, and like his father and brother he had long silver hair and beautiful golden eyes. But since he wasn't a full demon he lacked the demon markings that Sesshomaru and Inutashio possessed.  
"Hey Rin, how are things with 'sir stick up his ass'?" Inuyasha asked. "Not bad, he's been very pleasant actually."  
"Strange...but this is my mate Kagome." He said gesturing with warm eyes to the very pregnant woman behind him, "she's very excited to meet you." Inuyasha made the quick introduction before he went off to irritate his brother.  
"Hi." Rin said motioning for her new sister-in-law to join her on the loveseat. "I want to start off by apologizing for not attending your wedding."  
"Don't worry about it. Inuyasha Inuyasha explained everything to me." Kagome was pregnant with twins, and didn't have too much longer to wait before bringing them into the world, "it would've been too risky for you to travel."  
"Yes. I had wanted to tell you that you can come and talk to me if this ever gets to be too much for you," Kagome explained. "My marriage to Inuyasha came about the exact same way as yours did, so I'll understand what you're going through."  
"I knew I would like you the moment I saw that mural you made."  
"Is that so?"  
"Yes, though I'm not a professional, I am an artist." Rin said happily.

* * *

Rin and Kagome stuck together discussing art the entire evening; they remained that way even after Rin's marriage to Sesshomaru had been announced. Sango had introduced Rin to her husband Miroku, and joined and joined their table and conversation.

"Oh no..." Sango murmured getting questioning looks from both of her companions. "Naraku and Kagra..." Sango said referring to the people walking over to their table. Naraku was a very...creepy looking man. He had long black hair that he'd tied back skin that was a sickly pale, and he was making Rin really nervous with the way he was looking at her and Kagome. **'Do you want to trade places real quick?'** Fire asked and Rin felt her power surge through her body. "No, if he tries something I won't need full power right away, and I doubt he'll do anything in this crowd." Rin said so low it couldn't be considered a whisper. Kagome had told her about Naraku and what he would tell her, and all about Kagra trying to get Sesshomaru. (Kagome hadn't mentioned her powers).  
"I see you've already been warned about me" he chuckled. Kagra was obviously not human if her ears were any indication...her red eyes were also a dead give away. "If you do not remove yourself from the presence our wives immediately you will be thrown out, and bankrupt by morning." A cold voice said.  
Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Miroku were standing behind Naraku and they didn't look happy. "Sesshomaru!" Kagra said happily and somewhat flirty. "You're a worthless whore, and unless you wish to end up like your slut sister I suggest you never Rin or myself." Sesshomaru said his eyes flashing red for a second.

"You are making a big mistake Inutashio, our companies merging could revolutionize the world." Inutashio chuckled, "I'm doing more than fine, but you on the other hand have perhaps two more months at the most before you're out of business." The great demon lord said.  
"You will regret not meeting my demands." The evil half demon snarled before storming off to scam other business owners and wealthy people.

"What do you think will happen now father?" Sesshomaru asked. "I think he'll not only try and get his hands on Rin, but Kagome, the pups, your mother, and possibly Sango."  
"What should we do?" Inuyasha asked.  
"Sango is safe at the office...Kagome could spend the day here with Rin, so we'll only have to double the guard in one place."  
"I don't mind," Kagome said, "it'll be nice to have the company." Rin agreed. She didn't feel close enough to Sesshomaru yet to tell him that she could take care of herself.  
"I'll inform your mother and see what it is that she wishes to do when I can pry her away from her friends." Inutashio sighed watching his mate with her friends.


	7. Chapter 7

"speaking"

_thoughts_

_'Sesshomaru's Demon'  
_

**Rin's inner power**

* * *

Sesshomaru hovered around Rin forcing himself to keep conversing with Inuyasha who was hovering over Kagome, until the final guest left. Inutashio and Izoyoi were the last two people to leave, Rin not there to see them off having already gone upstairs after saying goodnight to Kagome. "I have decided to stay here during the day as well," Izoyoi told Sesshomaru as her husband helped her put on her coat.  
"Alright, I will inform Rin that she is to expect your company." Sesshomaru said pulling at his tie. "I was so into the wedding preparations that I didn't even get to know her, so this will be the perfect opportunity for that!"  
"Rin will be busy with landscapers tomorrow, as well as other things."  
"Why?" His father asked narrowing his eyes at his eldest son. "She wants to do something with the backyard, and in a conversation she mentioned some of her aspirations. So I am going to assist her with that as well."  
"Perhaps I should help with the yard." His stepmother mused. "No, Rin is an artist. She knows what she wants and what she's doing." Sesshomaru said allowing a maid to to escort them out.

* * *

Sesshomaru entered his room and found Rin already fast asleep. "She was waiting to see what side you wanted," a maid said entering the room. "Left." Sesshomaru said without thinking. "Why do you have a glass of water?"  
"The lady says she likes to have a glass of water on her bedside table." Sesshomaru looked back at his wife, her hair was down but still curly, she was wearing blue boy shorts that fit perfectly to her firm bottom and showed off her long creamy legs. The shorts were more of a robbin's egg blue if he were to be specific with a pink top that left her midriff exposed and fitted to her curves nicely. _'She's just asking to be mated!'  
_"We will do no such thing, without both parties being aware of the ramifications."  
_'__Just tell her the marriage needs to be consummated, and I'll have her mated and pupped in no time.'  
_"No, now shut up." Sesshomaru growled causing Rin to roll over and mutter something unintelligable. Sesshomaru pulled the silk blinkets from under her and got into bed wearing his normal sleeping attire of sweatpants._  
_


	8. Chapter 8

_thoughts_

_"_speaking_"_

_'Sesshomaru's demon'  
_

**Rin's inner power **

* * *

"Fire, what are you doing?" Rin asked, Fire didn't have a physical form she was a part of Rin and appeared in her mind as plum colored cloud of energy. **I'm gonna help you get a husband! **Fire chuckled. "But I'm married."  
**Not until its consummated, and with the way he was just looking at you...he really wants to go for a ride!  
**"How do you plan to accomplish this without taking over my body and letting anyone know that you exist?"  
**By making you do it without me having to take over!  
**"What?" Rin demanded when her the beautiful flower field that was her mind suddenly shifted into what she seriously hopped was a dream. "Oh, fuck me..."  
"Gladly wife."

* * *

She was still in the bedroom; however, she was in the dress that she'd worn during the party. The lights were off, red scentless candles on both dressers and both bedside tables, casting a red glow on the gray and silver that decorated the entire room. Slow music playing low in the background. This type of ambiance was normal if she had a dirty dream which was a rarity in itself, but normally she couldn't see her lovers only feel the pleasure.  
"So why the hell can I see this?" She yelled inwardly.  
Sesshomaru was lying on the as naked as the day he was born, lying on his side with his fur wrapped around his waist covering what she imagined was one impressive cock. His long silver hair falling like a curtain over his perfectly chiseled muscular chest, a wicked smirk on his face with a single fang poking out over his bottom lip emphasizing the off-putting panty dropping leer in his golden eyes.

"Are you going to join me, or do I have to come over there and get you?"Sesshomaru growled his cold unconcerned tone making Rin's insides quiver. "Fire, I am going to kick your ass!" She yelled as she turned away from her very sexy husband and headed for the door. "You're not going anywhere." Sesshomaru said just as her fingers had wrapped around the heavy iron knob, and in the next second his demon speed had her lying on her stomach. Rin lifted her face from the silk blanket as she felt Sesshomaru unzipping her dress. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck-..."

* * *

"Oh, fuck me..." Sesshomaru's eyes shot open at the sound of Rin's groan. "Rin?" He asked his only replay being more light breathing. The expression on his wife's face was one of annoyance as though she was not pleased with the dream she was having.  
"She's becoming aroused..." he muttered. _'What kind of bitch doesn't enjoy wet dreams?'  
_"So long as the smell doesn't get any stronger than it already is, I don't care."  
_'You're really boring.'  
_"Don't care."

_'Why is she chanting the word_ **fuck**?' His demon demanded, Sesshomaru was too distracted by the hard on resulting from Rin's rapidly growing arousal; and the fact that she was currently rubbing her perfect little ass against his cock as tough she was trying to wiggle away from someone by pressing into him. though if she kept it up she was going to have a real problem when she returned to the real world. "Shit!" He groaned through clenched teeth.

* * *

Dream Sesshomaru hadn't wasted any time with foreplay, and ruthlessly began thrusting his cock in and out of her ass despite her struggles. "So tight..." he groaned as he picked up the pace with inhuman speed. Rin could only continue her feeble attempts to escape and moan in pleasure. "Don't worry wife things are about to get even better." He teased. "Fuck..." She gasped right as every muscle in her body tensed signaling her release.

* * *

_'Oh God damn! Why the hell are we not mating her?'_ The demon demanded after Rin's amazingly intense orgasm had her screaming. "I can control myself," Sesshomaru said though the bulge tenting his pants and the look on his face told another story. _'I don't think you'll be able to do this another night.'_ The demon chuckled.

* * *

Dream Sesshomaru flipped Rin over onto her back after leaving his first load dripping form her ass. She was still panting and feeling the aftershocks from her release. "You'll like this next part," he smirked pulling something shiny from under his pillow.

* * *

Sesshomaru's eyes were glowing blood red, his fangs were extended a great length, the purple marks on his face jagged. He slowly reached his hand out to grab Rin...

"No handcuffs!" Rin cried jolting into an upright position, her sudden awakening snapping Sesshomaru back to normal.  
"Sorry, did I wake you?" She asked innocently when she noticed him glaring at her. "What were you dreaming about?" He demanded, _'damn we were so close to claiming the bitch!' _His demon complained. Sesshomaru gave a mental eye roll, but did not acknowledge the annoyed horny part of himself. Rin shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly, "nothing of interest," she replied lying back down and drifting back off to sleep.  
Whatever effect her dream had on her seemed to have disappeared when she woke up. _She's not even aroused anymore._ He thought as he tried to go back to sleep himself, "buying handcuffs might not be a bad idea." He mumbled as he began to drift off.


	9. Chapter 9

"speaking"

_thoughts_

_'Sesshomaru's Demon'  
_

**Rin's inner power**

* * *

Naraku tangled his fingers into the short black hair of the head currently bobbing up and down on his cock.  
"Do you think Rin will heed my warning Kagra?"He asked, "I do not, but I do believe you'll need a new plan brother." She replied trailing her tunge slowly up his length, "last time you kidnapped someone the house burned down, your right eye was purified blind, and the skin on the right side of your face was burned off all the way to the bone."  
"Perhaps, but I'm thinking hostages and ransom demands this time."  
"Kagome turned out to be Inuyasha's destined mate, Inutashio probably knew that Rin is the same for Sesshomaru."  
"Your point?" He asked roughly squeezing her naked breast. "Do you really thing that giving Sesshomaru a reason to come after you is a wise thing to do?" Kagra asked returning to sucking him off.

"I fear this will end badly if nothing is done." A quiet voice sighed as a young girl quickly returning to her room before her father and aunt noticed her, "the innocent mustn't be made to suffer for he who is wicked."


	10. Chapter 10

"speaking"

_thoughts_

_'demon sesshomaru'  
_

**Rin's inner power**_  
_

* * *

Sesshomaru awoke alone the next morning, and said a silent thanks to the Kami for giving a few moments of peace to collect himself before he would have to come in contact with Rin again. _'So...are you going to tell her about the claim and that she really will get to live forever, or should I?'_  
"I'm still deciding on the best way to go about this." _'So long as you're no longer in denial.'  
_

Rin was having breakfast and sketching something, "are those your plans for the backyard?" He asked sitting at the head of the table so that he could be next to her, and watch her work. He had to admit even if only to himself that he was impressed by her talent; Rin had drawn a perfect, though not to scale, color image of what she wanted the backyard to look like. There was even a separate stack of papers with drawings of all the different flowers that she wanted.  
"A pool and a hot tub?" He asked one of his eyebrows rising, "is that a problem?" She asked looking up at him for the first time since she entered the room.  
"I normally get all of my exercise by swimming, and I'm not a fan of public pools." She explained when he remained silent.  
"Not a problem at all, the hot tub sounds relaxing...just make sure everything is in-ground, and spare no expense."  
"I'll try, but I make no promises."

* * *

Izyoi was a bit disappointed when she realized that Rin really did have the entire yard under control, and that the landscaper had already come and gone before her arrival. "What do you plan to do now?" Kagome asked, "Shop for some wood and picture frames." Rin said. "Sesshomaru has already approved of the trip!"  
"Oh, I haven't in quite awhile. Perhaps it will be a delightful experience." Her mother-in-law said automatically cheering up. "I just happen to have a list of things that I still need for the baby." Kagome said; she on the other hand knew that she was having twins, both of them girls, and though she had told Rin it was killing everyone else (especially Inuyasha) that she was keeping everything a secret. "We'll go baby shopping first then." Rin said, "then we'll go to the mall, where there will be something for all of us to do."  
"Sounds good to me!"Izyoi agreed, "I know a darling little place we can stop at for lunch." Kagome smiled at her mother-in-law's last statement, "food sounds good! Perhaps I should pack a snack." She said absentmindedly rubbing her protruding belly.  
"Lets stop at the kitchen first." Rin smiled.

* * *

"Mr. Tashio?"  
Sesshomaru looked up from his computer annoyed with the interruption. "Yes?" He asked. His secretary Yura was standing in front of his desk dressed in her usual slutty too small office wear, and as per the usual she was failing to get a rise out of him. "I'm here to ask...WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" She said obviously angry with him for some reason. "Excuse me?"  
"I'm incredibly attractive, why have you yet to fuck me?"  
"For starters I don't waste time with obviously desperate whores, which is what you are."  
"Wha-..." she tried to say. "Second, as you very well know I now have a wife."  
"So do a lot of men, and they still have lovers!" She argued. "Third, I don't find you even the slightest bit attractive." He went on as though she wasn't speaking. "But-..." Yura tried to complain, but Sesshomaru cut her off again, "lastly...you're fired."  
"What?"  
"You didn't really think that you'd be able to speak to me in such a manner without any repercussions?" He asked, his emotionless monotone sounding mocking. "To be honest I was going to fire you anyway later." He added before she could speaking again. "W-why?" She stammered. "For being an annoying whore since the day I hired you." He said his attention going back to his computer, a clear sign that he was done wasting his valuable time talking to her. "You'll regret this Sesshomaru."  
"You'll regret not leaving my office within the next two seconds." Yura quickly left with as much dignity as she could muster, knowing that everyone outside the room had to have heard their conversation.

"I wounder what Rin is doing." _'Probably waiting for you to drop your purse and fuck her fucking brains out!'_  
Sesshomaru sighed and prepared to spend the rest of the day tuning out his demon's rantings and impromptu sex talk.

* * *

"So you both agreed that if the baby is a girl that you get to name it?" Rin asked as she looked at bead selections. "You're rich you know, why not just buy them all?" Kagome asked. "Kami, you sound just like Sesshomaru. I can't bring myself to spend so much money."  
"If you don't then we'll just buy them all for you." Izyoi threatened smiling evilly. Rin quickly shoved a bunch of packs of beads into the basket she was holding. "What's the big deal anyway?" She demanded, her cheeks puffing up in a pout. Kagome and Izyoi had stars in their eyes from her adorable expression. "When you have money and a husband of high status you should spend it and appear in public often, or the press will make up stories as to why you're a shut in and why you're shopping as though you're lower class." Kagome explained, "I learned that the hard way after marrying Inuyasha.


	11. Chapter 11

**Rin's inner power  
**

_'demon Sesshomaru'_

"speaking"

_thoughts_

* * *

"I checked the accounts today, I see you finally spent some money." Sesshomaru said making conversation while they were having dinner. "We'll Kagome and your step mother threatened me." Rin grumbled still angry; after making her spend a lot on her art supplies, they'd forced her to buy expensive clothes, shoes, and purses, but Rin had finally won when they had tried to force her into a jewelry store. She hated jewelry.  
"Is that all you did today?"  
"Pretty much, the landscaper left behind some books for us to go through."  
"Us?" Sesshomaru asked one of his eyebrows raising. "Well...yeah." Rin said, "We're married, and these are the kinds of decisions that married people make together."  
"Hmmm..." He hummed smiling inwardly amused by her nervous blush. "I-I mean...I would like for us to work on this together." She stammered looking down at her half eaten grilled fish dinner. "I suppose we can take a look before bed." He said returning to his meal and nearly missing the warm smile that appeared on her face.

* * *

Rin was getting the landscaper's books from the front sitting room when it happened. Sesshomaru was in the shower getting ready for bed so that htey could go over the books and pick out some stuff for the yard, when he heard it.

Rin had bent down to pick up the books from where she had stacked them on the floor in between the couch and glass coffee table; when something shattered the large floor to ceiling window. The noise startled her making her loose her balance and fall to the floor, "Ahh!" She cried out as stinging pain came from several different locations on her body. Projectiles flew over her head shattering glass and destroying the room, Rin did her best to lie completely motionless and avoid getting anything worse than cuts from falling glass.

* * *

That's how Sesshomaru found her when he'd rushed downstairs clad in nothing more than the towel wrapped around his waist. She was lying motionless on the floor between the destroyed couch and what used to be a very nice looking coffee table, among a scattered mess of glass shards, furniture stuffing, dust, and wall fragments. _'Who did this to mate?'_ His demon growled fighting its way to the surface as it picked up on the sent of her blood. _'Will kill anyone who harms mate!' _Sesshomaru was no longer in control, his demon barely took notice of the guards returning to inspect the scene.

Rin tried to stand, a sharp pain in both of her legs forcing her back down on to her knees; however, she was lifted off the floor and pulled tightly against a naked drool inducing chest. Rin followed the expanse of pale skin up until her eyes locked onto a familiar face. "Sesshomaru?" She asked, his eyes had turned a glowing red, his demon markings jagged, and his fangs longer and more defined.  
"Mate is hurt?" He asked answering her question with another question, his voice sounding gravelly. Rin was not afraid, she was confused. "No, just a few stinging cuts and a throbbing bruise." She replied smiling up at him.  
Sesshomaru growled when the slowly bleeding cut on her cheek caused her to wince in pain. "This Sesshomaru will kill the one responsible for harming you mate!" He snarled carrying her up the stairs, "this Sesshomaru will keep mate safe. Mate you will stay by my side until the danger has been eliminated."  
"Sesshomaru?" She questioned again trying to figure out why he was so different all of a sudden.

* * *

**AN: Sorry about the wait everybody. Lemon coming in next chapter yay!  
Oh, some of you were confused by Fire, so I'll explain that she is apart of Rin in almost the same way as Sesshomaru's demon. Fire is a manifestation of Rin's powers, which will becoming soon.**

**I have posted a crossover titled "Accomplishments" my brother and I would like some onions on if the Yami character or the Amya character is better.  
**


	12. Chapter 12

"speaking"

_thoughts_

_'demon Sesshomaru'_

**Rin's inner power**

* * *

Rin hadn't realized what Sesshomaru had been calling her until after he'd sat her down on the counter in their bathroom, and started removing her clothing. "We're not mates Sesshomaru." She pointed out more concerned with correcting him than the fact that she was sitting in front of him naked for the first time. "Not yet, but you were born for this Sesshomaru." He said picking her up and walking towards the shower, "and you shall be marked and claimed before this night is over." Rin did not know how to respond to that, so she just kept quiet and tried to figure out how to make him see reason; at least she did until she realized what he was about to do.

* * *

"I can shower by myself..." Rin mumbled as Sesshomaru removed his towel and stepped under the steaming spray of water (he left the shower running in his panic). "Be silent now mate." He commanded nipping her neck in reprimand before placing her on her feet in front of him.  
Sesshomaru spent the next ten minutes making sure all of her wounds were completely clean and glass free; while Rin spent the entire time and the moments after while he finished his shower fighting the urge to look down at what was poking her in the back, and occasionally in her stomach. **Look at it!**  
_Shut the hell up Fire..._Rin hissed inwardly, normally she would have argued aloud, but she didn't want to have to explain herself to Sesshomaru _especially since he's not really himself at the moment. _**You have to admit that it is turning you on. **Fire snickered reclaiming Rin's attention. _I'm ignoring you now._ Rin said, also ignoring how wet she was getting.

Sesshomaru could smell Rin's arousal grow stronger every time he touched her. _Let me back in control.  
'Not until I've taken care of what you're obviously not demon enough to do'  
Stop being ridiculous._ Sesshomaru commanded his demon, _father must be informed of what has occurred.  
'That can wait until after our mate has been taken care of.'_ The demon was going to take care of her injuries, then take care of both of their sexual frustrations. "Come mate, time to take care of your wounds." Rin nodded and allowed him to carry her to their bed.

"How are you going to treat my wounds without any bandages?" Rin asked as he wordlessly instructed her to lie on her back. Sesshomaru smirked and hovered over her naked body, teal and red eyes devouring her form. Rin shivered under his intensely hungry gaze, her arousal getting stronger.  
Sesshomaru's eyes zeroed in on the scratch on her upper thigh. Without any kind of warning he trailed his tongue along the gash until it closed. "What are you doing Sessho...Ah!" She was cut off as he suddenly spread her legs and buried his nose in her folds inhaling her. "Maaaaate..." He purred seductively locking eyes with her as he slowly, but roughly trailed his tongue up her slit. Rin's eyes glazed over a moan escaping her throat at the evilly seductive twinkle in his eyes. Sesshomaru's explorations paused the tip of his tongue motionless on he clit. **Wait why the hell did he stop?! **Fire demanded.  
Sesshomaru smirked at his mates confusion thoroughly enjoying teasing her, "do not fret my mate." He chuckled sucking the hardening nub into his mouth. Rin's back arched in pleasure her head slamming back into the pillows, Sesshomaru licked his way back down her slit and thrust his tongue into her wet opening. "Ah!" Rin screamed her thighs clamping on his head hands fisting in the sheets.  
"This Sesshomaru commands his mate to cum." He growled sending shivers throughout her body. "Sesshomaru!" She yelled as her release hit hard, her walls squeezing his tongue. Rin panted coming down from her high twitching at the feeling of Sesshomaru licking her clean of her juices, and continuing up her body only pausing to lick more cuts closed.

"Mate is delicious..." he smirked as he took a nipple into his mouth and pinched the other between his fingers. Rin moaned, her fingers tangling in his soft silver locks as she pushed her chest further into his sinful mouth. "Mmmm, Sess..." She moaned reveling in the way he was making her body feel. "Does this Sesshomaru's mate wish for him to be inside of her?" He asked his tone teasing. **HELL YES! **Fire panted inside of Rin's head. Rin whimpered tilting her head to the side unknowingly baring her neck in submission. Sesshomaru growled in approval his finger traveling down her body and thrusting into her. " This will hurt." He warned removing his fingers and positioning the throbbing Sesshomaru Jr.

Rin didn't scream when he quickly thrust into her, the only sign that she felt any pain when he broke though her virgin barrier being a wince and the single tear that had escaped from her tightly closed eyes. He nuzzled his face into her neck growling in a relaxing tone.  
"You can move now..." Rin said, her shaking voice turning into gasps of pleasure as he slowly began to thrust in and out of her all the while assaulting her sensitive neck with nips and open mouth kisses. "You're so tight mate!" He growled in pleasure between clenched teeth biting the shell of her ear. "Faster! Sess please!" She begged as though she would cry if he didn't. Sesshomaru was more than happy to give Rin what she wished as he picked up the pace switching to demon speed, and thrust his tongue into her gaping mouth swallowing her screams.  
Rin could feel another release coming on, and broke their kiss smirking up at the demon with her swollen lips. "Rin commands her mate to cum." She purred leaning up to do so in his ear, her tone mirroring the one he'd used earlier. Sesshomaru admitted that Rin's sudden brazen and dominant attitude was a turn on, but he'd be damned if he was just gonna follow orders. He grinned when he felt her body tense, "you first mate." He said seconds before she came screaming his name and triggering his own release.

Rin opened her eyes after a few seconds to the sight of completely normal and satisfied looking Sesshomaru pull out of her. "I will take it as a complement to my skills that you were experiencing so much pleasure that you didn't even noticed we'd marked each other." He said his cold monotone back as well. He pulled his thoroughly sedated mate against his chest and licked at the one remaining cut on her cheek.


	13. Chapter 13

"speaking"

_thoughts_

_'demon Sesshomaru'_

**Rin's inner power**

* * *

When Rin awoke she was still in Sesshomaru's arms, **do you think he'll want morning sex? **Fire asked. Rin imagined the mental appirition with a face and pervertedly wiggling eyebrows. _I'm way to sore for that_, Rin sighed inwardly as she wiggled out of Sesshomaru's grasp. "We mated four times last night. Would you prefer a bath or a shower?" Rin jumped and quickly turning around wincing from the pain in her legs. She blushed when she saw that Sesshomaru was awake. "I was going to soak in the tub...I'm a little sore." She managed to say wondering why she was embarrassed. "Meet me in my study once you've finished." Rin nodded slowly going to get a change of clothes. "I must call father and someone to fix that window."  
"Okay...do you think it was Naraku?" She asked. Sesshomaru caught the spike of fear in her sent. "He could have something to do with it, but rest assured I wont be letting anything else happen to you."

* * *

"Kanna? Naraku says your mother is here to get you." Kagra announced entering her niece's bedroom. Kanna was sitting in the center of her bed looking in her mirror the room nearly pitch black. "Kagra, do you really want to marry Sesshomaru?" The little girl asked her emotionally devoid voice sending chills down Kagras spine, "I don't want to be with him." Kagra replied.  
"My mother and father will not make it through this alive."  
"Yura is involved too?" Kagra asked her eyes widening; "if you and I are when the final move is made, then we too will meet our ends."  
"What do you suggest we do then?" Kagra asked, not for the first time wondering what the the hell was wrong with her brother and his ex-wife. "Mother and father are talking about Sesshomaru rejecting and purifying firing her." The little girl said grabbing a bag, "we should flee never looking back until they are both dealt with." Kagra nodded, "here." Kanna continued holding up another bag. "I packed for you."  
"Lets take the window." Kagra said removing a feather from her hair.

* * *

**AN: Thank you all for your reviews!**

**And if it wasn't clear Yura and Naraku are Kanna's parents and Kagra is Naraku's younger sister. He's trying to force her to marry Sesshomaru to help further his goals(shocker).  
**


	14. Chapter 14

"speaking"

_thoughts_

_'demon Sesshomaru'_

**Rin's inner power**

* * *

****They really did a number on this place..." Inuyasha muttered his arm wrapped protectively around Kagome's waist. "How long did the attack go on for?" Inutashio asked everyone in the room turning their attention to the victim, "seconds." Rin answered. She crouched down to pick up what she'd been in the room to get in the first place. "The guards gathered all of the projectiles." Sesshomaru told his father holding out a bag, it was full of blanks and finger sized arrows sharp enough to do a little damage, even kill if they hit an artery.  
"It seems like the blanks destroyed all of the glass and the arrows were meant to deliver the message to Rin." The stoic demon continued to explain giving the evidence to one of the guards in the room. "Are there any leads?" Kagome asked her hand going to her large belly she smiled weakly when she felt one of her girls kick in response to her mother's worry. "There was a sent trail, and every demon on the residence has memorized it." Sesshomaru answered, "we have a sample for father and Inuyasha so that more may memorize it should this person come after you." Though his voice was cold as usual giving the impression that he was bored with the situation; Sesshomaru, was trying to comfort his sister-in-law stress was bad for pregnant women after all.  
"Let's all have breakfast and discus something much more cheerful!" Izyoi said suddenly as she shooed everyone out of the room and towards the dining room.


	15. Chapter 15

"speaking"

_thoughts_

_'demon Sesshomaru'_

**Rin's inner power**

* * *

"Do you have a plan?" Sesshomaru asked his father, they were sitting in one of the other two sitting rooms while their mates spoke with the landscaper,; well, Rin spoke with him. Izyoi basically asked questions about her design when they couldn't envision something. "No I haven't come up with anything yet, but my secretary informed me just last night that we have another problem." Inutashio explained.  
"What is it now?" Sesshomaru asked tiring of everything.  
_'We could just go and kill Naraku...you know save ourselves all of this trouble.' _His inner demon said. Sesshomaru didn't think that that was such a bad idea, and decided to look into it. "Kikyo is out of jail..." Inuyasha grumbled. Sesshomaru turned to look at his younger brother for the first time that morning, and knew he wasn't the only one who'd had problems the night before. "I got the call during dinner. Kagome doesn't know...I don't want her too stressed in her condition, but I stayed up all night watching her." Inuyasha said explaining why he looked so terrible, the dark circles under his eyes and his slow movements confirming his story.

"I cannot say you are worrying too soon brother, the bastard kidnapped your mate and pup once before."  
"Sesshomaru..." Inuyasha tried to say but was cut off.  
"You can get a nap in one of the guest rooms, I will keep an eye on Kagome for you."  
"Thank you Sesshomaru." The half demon replied smiling weakly, he could trust Sesshomaru to keep his family safe. "I wont be of any use to my family if I'm tired and weak." He said leaving the room.

"I would ask how you're going to do this if you have work," Inutashio said. "But I've figured out that you wont be leaving Rin without your protection until this is resolved."  
"You are correct father." Sesshomaru said standing, "besides she and I have to pick out some things for the backyard."  
"Yes, your brother might also start working from home."  
"He wont feel right leaving Kagome anytime soon."  
"Yes, I'm starting to come to the same conclusion about leaving Izyoi alone." Inutashio sighed.  
"Well you already know what I'll be doing, Jaken returns from his trip tomorrow he'll be filling in as my new secretary and giving me any work that I will be needing." Sesshomaru said. "How is his family reunion going?" Inutashio asked.  
"Do you honestly think I care father?" Sesshomaru asked one of his eyebrows rising. "No, I just love it when you make that face!" His father chuckled leaving to retrieve his mate.

* * *

Kagome had gone to join Inuyasha for a nap, she'd been worried about him ever since they'd finished their dinner the night before and wanted to keep an eye on him.

* * *

"What do you think of the cobble stone mosaic?" Rin asked holding up another tile sample. "Do you plan on using the same stone throughout the entire yard?" Sesshomaru asked.  
"No the garden pathways will be made of brick."  
"Then I like the cobble stone best." He said giving her a small smile . "I like it too." Rin said happy that Sesshomaru was actually getting involved with the project. "What do we need to look at now?" He asked. Sesshomaru was surprised he was actually enjoying spending time with his mate, she took her art very seriously. All of the colors and structures complemented one another, and everything was placed in a way that screamed it was meant to be there.  
"They want to start with the water features," Rin replied bringing him out of his musings. "Here's my design for the biggest fountain."

Sesshomaru approved of the stone wall length of the yard marking his property line, and doubling as a fountain. "Here's the one the one that will be placed within the garden." Rin said showing him another drawing. This one looked like a small mountain with a pond for a base and stone seating around the rim.  
"Your drawing skills are quite impressive." Sesshomaru said, though he still spoke as though he were bored with life; Rin could hear the admiration as well as see it in his eyes.  
"Thank you..." She said blushing at the compliment. "Are the pool and the hot tub going to both be in-ground?" She asked changing the subject and pulling out two catalogs. Sesshomaru nodded as she flipped open the pool catalog, "Then its time to pick them!" She cheered.

* * *

"Welcome home baby sister." Naraku said smirking as Yura and Kikyo entered the house.  
Naraku...where's Kagura?" Kikyo asked. "She and Kanna have run away." Naraku said in an unconcerned tone. "Makes since," Kikyo said. "She never really even wanted to marry Sesshomaru." Kikyo had not gotten over Inuyasha during her time spent in prison, but she had given up when Kagome's pregnancy was announced; after all demons could only impregnate their mates. While in prison for her own stupidity and her brother's greed, she'd begun a serious relationship with Onigumo, a guard in her cell block. In fact she needed to go meet him for lunch.

"Where are you going?" Naraku snapped as Kikyo headed for the front door. "I managed to meet someone while I was locked up, he asked me out on a lunch date." Kikyo explained. "What about our plans?"  
"Look Naraku, you're the only one who wanted any of this, and I am not going to jail or loosing my life for you."

"What now?" Yura asked when Kikyo had left.  
"I have to teach those traitors a lesson, and call in my special team to begin the next phase of my plan."  
"How are you going to punish your sisters?" Naraku didn't answer, he just smirked evilly and picked up his phone to make a call.

* * *

Inuyasha's eyes slowly opened his vision coming to focus on the warm form lying next to him. "K-Kagome?"  
"Did you sleep well Inuyasha?" Kagome asked her voice soft, "you had me worried."  
"I'm sorry. This whole thing with Naraku has me on edge, and my mind is completely on keeping you and the pup safe."  
"Yes, our babies must be protected." Kagome said in agreement. "Yes we-..."  
Inuyasha stopped mid sentence. "You just said...you mean..."  
Kagome pressed a brief but loving kiss on his lips, "soon we'll be the welcoming two adorable baby girls into our family.  
Inuyasha couldn't contain his howl of joy, and immediately called his parents since Sesshomaru had to have heard that.

* * *

"Do you want kids Sesshomaru?" Rin asked after the commotion had died down.  
"I've never thought about it," he replied. "Though I'm not opposed to the idea."  
"I have always wanted a large family."  
"I'm sure you'd make a fine mother." Sesshomaru said. _'She will look good round with our_ pups.'  
"Perhaps." Sesshomaru mumbled in agreement with his demon. _'We will give her as many as she wants.' _His demon continued, _'and we'll start tonight!__'_  
"Fine." Sesshomaru sighed. He loved the idea of tasting Rin's body again, and without his demon's interference. But he had to finish his paper work first.

* * *

**AN: Sorry it took so long to post this, but I've been recovering from having my wisdom teeth pulled and pain killers make it hard to type.  
**

**Its time to play the name game! I'm having a hard time finding the perfect names for the twins, so I'm reaching out to you.  
**

**Thanks for all the tips in your reviews, and Naraku's special team makes an appearance in next chapter. ;)  
**


	16. Chapter 16

"speaking"

_thoughts_

_'demon Sesshomaru'_

**Rin's inner power**

* * *

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken shouted bursting into his master's bed room. Rin jolted into an upright position, startled awake by the toads abrupt and rude entrance.  
"What Jaken?" Sesshomaru said using his tail (not sure what its called) to cover Rin's naked chest. "I came to notify you of my return sire, and to tell you that Lady Kagome has gone into labor." Jaken said the part about Kagome as though it was something unimportant and a waste of time.  
"We should hurry and get dressed Sess."  
"Indeed. Jaken make sure my car is ready then go into the office, I'm sure you have been informed of what I expect."  
"Yes Mi' Lord." Jaken said hurrying out of the room.

Rin jumped out of bed ignoring the soreness that was the result of the long night she and Sesshomaru had, had after Kagome and a well rested Inuyasha had left. "Funny how he finds out what he's going to have, and the very next morning the girls come into the world." Rin chuckled taking a change of clothes, then going into the bathroom.  
Sesshomaru just sat there in bed his eyes wide with shock.

Rin came out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel, and hurriedly started getting dressed. "Sess?" She asked finally noticing that her husband was in shock. "Sesshomaru?" She asked again, "either you snap out of it or I'll go by without you, and have Jaken come back to keep an eye on you." She said.

Sesshomaru's expression turned to one of horror before changing back to its normal cold emotionless state.  
"I will be ready shortly, we will get breakfast while we're out." He said pressing a kiss to her forehead and going to the bathroom. "Okaaay..." She said, "I wounder what his problem is."  
**You got me.** Fire said equally confused.

* * *

Amya and Asako Tashio were brought into the world healthy and adorable a eleven that morning. Sesshomaru (who was still acting strange) and Rin had brought something for everyone to eat, and they were all thankful for it. "So...which is which?" Izyoi asked, she was holding one and Rin had the other.

"Well," Inuyasha said. "Rin has Asako, and you have Amya."

"They're both just so adorable!" Rin sighed peacefully at the baby sleeping in her arms. Amya was older by three minutes and had black hair like her mother, but her already somewhat visible bangs were silver. Both girls had gold eyes with brown flecks, and both had one silver ear and one black ear on top of their little heads. Unlike her sister though Asako had silver hair and black bangs. "You are both very lucky." Sango said playing with the still awake Amya, "yes, you have brought not one but two lives into this world. And they will grow up and break many hearts." Miroku said off in his own little world.  
"Here..." Rin said giving Asako back to her tired momma. "You did well brother." Sesshomaru said as everyone prepared to leave, and give the new family some rest.  
"I'm not the only one." Inuyasha said loud enough for only a demon's hearing. "Hn." Sesshomaru said.

* * *

"We are all set to carry out your plan as ordered Naraku."

"Excellent Bankotsu." Naraku said, "those fools wont know what hit them once this is all over." Naraku was happy. Avery creepy kind of happy.  
"What exactly is the plan?" Yura asked, she still had no idea what her ex-husband was planning, but the warm way he was smiling at her had her regretting not leaving when everyone else did.  
"Yura, you will be aiding Bankotsu and his team, so they will fill you in with what you need to know." Naraku told her.

_I don't like this! _Yura thought as she followed Bankotsu out of the house.

"Soon all three Tashio men will know the real meaning of suffering."

* * *

True to his demon's words Sesshomaru did not leave Rin without his personal protection. He'd brought his computer and his paper work into her office/art studio. Rin spent the day filling out the college applications that he'd given her, and when she was done with that she started framing some of her art work. "Those are lovely abstract paintings." He told her.

"They're okay." She said as she arranged some of them on the walls. "You should put some in the halls and other rooms."

"Hmm...perhaps." She replied. Sesshomaru chuckled at her modesty.


	17. Chapter 17

"speaking"

_thoughts_

_'demon Sesshomaru'_

**Rin's inner power**

* * *

Inuyasha called and informed everyone that he, Kagome, and the twins wouldn't be leaving the hospital until the following afternoon. Rin was happy that they would be safe, it had been awhile since anything had happened...  
**Its only been a day.** Fire corrected.

"It feels a lot longer than that, and I feel like something is coming." Rin said.

"Who are you talking to?"

"Fire. She's being annoying again."

"Who is Fire?" Rin rolled her eyes. "She's a manifestation of my powers." She explained, "she's in my mind and constantly stating her opinions."

**You do realize you're talking to Sesshomaru, and you just told him about me. **Fire said in a know-it-all tone.

* * *

Rin immediately tensed; she had forgotten that Sesshomaru was even in her office/art studio. "You have powers?" Sesshomaru asked. "Yes," Rin replied. "Now that I'm done framing and hanging in here I think I'll work on something else." She said nervously as she cleared some space on the floor and pulled out boxes full of stuff to make beaded jewelry.  
"When were you going to tell me about your powers?" Sesshomaru demanded not allowing the subject change.

"When the situation was appropriate," Rin said choosing to make earrings.

"Are you adept at using them?"

"Depends on the situation."  
"How so?" Sesshomaru wasn't going to stop until he got all the information he needed. "Well, I use them freely sometimes for practice, but when I'm actually in danger Fire takes over."

"So Fire is the actual powers and is teaching you to use her?"  
"And once I reach a certain skill level she wont be a separate part of me anymore." Rin said looking at him. "Anymore questions?"  
"Not at the moment." Sesshomaru said joining her on the floor and picking up a few beads. _'Are we going to make something for our mate, or are you just interested in what she's doing?' _  
Sesshomaru ignored his demon and went back to studying Rin.

**-Sesshomaru Daydream-**

_Rin sitting on the floor round with twins, their three other pups sitting with her the two girls making jewelry with their mother to put in her store. His son sits with them drawing a picture of the family happily humming as he scribbled away with his crayons. None of them were over the age of five, but they were all happy none the less._

**-Back to Reality-**

"Sess..." Rin called for the fifth time still not getting a reply from her dazed husband. "Sesshomaru!" She yelled, the way he was staring at her was really starting to creep her out.  
Sesshomaru shook the image out of Rin and the pups out of his head, and looked at the woman sitting before him. "Hn?" He said moving closer to her.  
"That's the second time today that you've spaced out," She sighed. "are you alright?" Instead of replying Sesshomaru began rubbing her stomach.

"My pup." He said.

Rin was confused, "is this your strange way of telling me that you want a baby?" She asked. **Oh yeah! I knew I was forgetting to tell you something.**

_What is it Fire_

**Well, I meant to tell you something this morning, but he was being weird so I forgot.** Fire rambled, **but now remember what it was!**

_Five seconds Fire!_

**You're prego! **Fire squealed.

"W-what?" Rin gasped,  
"Rin are you alright?" Sesshomaru asked picking up on her distress instantly. Rin could hear him calling to her, but his voice was fading as everything faded to black.

* * *

"So what is the plan?" Yura asked. She and the Band of Seven were standing outside of Sesshomaru's home. "Well, you wont have to do anything." Bankotsu told her.  
"Then why the hell am I here?"

"Because you're about to make Naraku's threat serious." Was the reply before she felt a sharp pain in her back, and a hand clapped over her mouth to block out her scream.


	18. Chapter 18

"speaking"

_thoughts_

_'demon Sesshomaru'_

**Rin's inner power**

* * *

_"So Rin is with child?"_ Inutashio asked. Sesshomaru had immediately taken Rin to their bed when she'd fainted; then called his father for advice. "I am happy about this father, but it has been an hour now and she is still not responding to anything."  
_"She's in shock son," _the elder demon said. _"Give her mind time to catch up and process the new information."  
__"_I suppose..."  
_"I there something else bothering you?"  
_Sesshomaru sighed and explained about Fire, not leaving out a word that Rin had said to him.  
_"This is certainly something that I would like to see and have a word with her about."  
_"Do you have an idea father?"  
_"Yes, but explanations will have to wait until Naraku makes another move. For now just get some rest...I have a feeling Rin will not be waking again until morning."  
_"I understand. Good night father." Sesshomaru said.

Jaken entered the room carrying the small snack and glass of water he'd sent him to fetch for Rin. "Did you bring any of my work from the office?" Sesshomaru asked startling the toad even though he'd been standing at the door awaiting his new orders. "Y-yes Mi' Lord! Would you prefer to work in here?" He stammered.  
"Yes, then you may consider yourself dismissed for the night." Jaken hurried from the room and returned with a lap top and a tall stack of papers. "Have a good night lord Sesshomaru." He said bowing and quickly leaving.

* * *

Inutashio hung up his phone; after ending his conversation with Sesshomaru, he'd made a quick call to an old family friend requesting a meeting with him to discus the situation.  
"Inuyasha isn't going to this."  
He turned to see his mate sitting up in bed reading. "You should get some sleep Izyoi."  
"As should you love." She countered. "I had to make sure the family is looked after, I sense something horrible coming."  
"Perhaps the twins will keep Inuyasha's temper from rising." Izyoi mused her thoughts once again returning to her two lovely granddaughters. "What about Rin darling?"  
"Hmmm?"  
"Why she's pregnant." He said wincing as his wife let out a delighted squeal.

* * *

"My mother has suffered the consequences." Kanna said her tone still void of any emotion.  
"What?" Kagura as she exited the bathroom of their hotel room and got into her bed. Kanna sat in her own room and got into her Kanna sat in her own bed.  
"She was but a pawn in my father's plan."  
"That dose not surprise me."  
"We should go and meet up with Kikyo...she too has chosen to abandon my father."  
"Alright we'd do better defending ourselves in a group anyway."

"It would seem she's found someone other than Inuyasha to love." The little girl said.  
Kikyo is incapable of love, she and Naraku are very much alike," Kagura said, however Kikyo had never tried to kill her in her sleep. "I'd rather be stuck with her than your father any day."  
"I'm sure she'd say the exact same thing about you Kagura." Kanna said lying down.

* * *

Rin really did wake up in the morning. At four to be exact.

Fire had helped her come to terms with the fact that she was now an expecting mother. "I'll have to call my own mother and tell her the news." She said as she stretched,_ but first a trip to the bathroom.  
_Rin carefully got out of bed so as not to disturb her sleeping mate, and noticed the little snack on her bed side table. **How sweet! **Fire said. Rin smiled in agreement as she went to releave her bladder.

Sesshomaru's eyes shot open at the sound of Rin's ear piercing scream. "Rin!" He said clearly panicked as he burst into the bathroom. He found his mate hunched over the toilet emptying her already empty stomach. "Rin?" He asked not noticing any danger.

Instead of response she merely pointed a shaking finger at the bath tub not even turning to face him.

It was the whore he'd fired...whatever her name was, someone had stabbed each of her major arteries, snapped her neck, left her to bleed out in his spa tub. Naraku was getting good; Sesshomaru hadn't even sensed the presence of an intruder.  
"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken screeched entering the room with several guards "Call the police and my father," Sesshomaru commanded the guards, "Jaken, you call and check on Inuyasha and have some maids tend to Rin until I handle this." He finished his orders as he lifted Rin and took her to another bathroom so that she could get cleaned up.  
"Make sure she eats something and drinks plenty of water...perhaps some tea to calm her nerves." He said leaving her in the dinning room with the maids.

* * *

The police questioned Rin, all the while apologizing for the situation that she had found herself in.  
"Do you want to lie back down?" Rin shook her head as Sesshomaru pulled her into his lap. Sesshomaru was in his office waiting for his very anxious and worried father. He'd tried to get Rin to go back to bed, but she was still very shaken and refused to be in a room without him for more than ten seconds. Sesshomaru growled, Rin may have just gotten pregnant but he knew that this state she had fallen into was not good for her or their not yet developed baby.

Rin tensed and tried to pull away at the sound of her husband's angry growl. Normally she could be strong about finding a dead body it wasn't the first she'd ever seen, but she had still been a bit spaced form finding out about the baby, and hadn't eaten since they'd had breakfast at the hospital (it was all taking an emotional tool on her). It was obvious to her that her clinging was beginning to bother him in a bad way.  
Sesshomaru pulled her tighter against him, "I apologize Rin." He said calming her with a more soothing growl, "I am not angry at you, but Naraku will pay for doing this to you." Rin relaxed into Sesshomaru's warmth, nothing would get her while she was in his arms.

* * *

Inutashio arrived just minutes later with Izyoi, Inuyasha, Kagome and the twins. "Is she okay?" Kagome asked joining Izyoi on the office's couch.  
"The state of shock she was already in has worsened due to what she saw, and now she refuses to leave the safety of my embrace." Sesshomaru explained.  
"Oh the poor dear!" Izzy gasped; "Rin, you can come to me while the boys discus what to do."  
Rin looked at her mother-in-law then at Sesshomaru her eyes pleading with him. "I promise not to leave this room." He said carrying her to the couch, where she immediately curled into a ball her head resting on the older woman's lap. "It'll be okay honey." Izzy said combing her fingers through Rin's hair, "our mates will take care of everything." Kagome added, she would've hugged her sister-in-law, but Amya was asleep in her arms at the moment. Inuyasha had Asako, who at only a day old was restless like her father and was avoiding her nap by squirming and trying to see everything.  
Sesshomaru couldn't help but smirk at his niece and brother.  
"I wounder where she gets that from?" He said sarcastically.  
"Ha-ha." Inuyasha said propping her up so she was sitting on his lap leaning back against his stomach and satisfied that she could see everyone. "She'll be a handful when she starts to walk," Inutashio added also realizing that Asako was a min-Inuyasha. Out of the corner of his eye Sesshomaru saw Rin stroke her own stomach, a peaceful look on her face.

"So you have a plan father?" Sesshomaru asked.  
"Indeed I do." Inutashio replied smirking, "We're going to put an end to this tomorrow night..."

* * *

**AN: not much longer now. There will be a sequel and a new Sess/Rin story shall go up as well tomorrow so be on the look out.**


	19. Chapter 19

"speaking"

_thoughts_

_'demon Sesshomaru'_

**Rin's inner power**

* * *

Bankotsu bowed as he entered Naraku's office, "The message has been delivered, and my team is in place." He said.  
"Very good. I'll show those mutts what happens when you cross me." Naraku chuckled. "Tell your men the time to strike will be midnight the day after tomorrow...my delivery will not be arriving until tomorrow."  
"Yes." Bankotsu said leaving the room.

* * *

"So we're going to bring the fight to him?" Sesshomaru asked

"Yes, and knowing Naraku he is aware of this." Inutashio replied, "I also don't doubt that he will be sending someone to do away with our mates while we are away."  
"This isn't sounding like a good plan father." Sesshomaru said. "I know Kagome is no longer pregnant and can fully use her powers again, which the enemy will be prepared for." Inutashio explained, "but Rin also has powers that she can use, and as an extra precaution Koga will be arriving tomorrow morning-..."

"The hell?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome hissed at him glaring between him and the slowly nodding off Asako. "Sorry" He said sheepishly his ears pressing against his head.  
"Can you really blame him?" Sesshomaru asked, "I would hate Koga too if he'd kept insulting me, and confessing his love for Rin."  
"Thank you." Inuyasha said.  
"Didn't he continue to do so even after you two had mated?"

"Okay you two I get it!" Inutashio interrupted Inuyasha's reply. "I told you he wouldn't be happy..." Izyoi pointed out still comforting Rin, who had finally given into sleep.  
"Look you don't have to worry, Koga has a mate now." Inutashio said.  
"Fine...Kagome-..."  
"Don't you start. If you guys do this my attention will be entirely on Izyoi and the twins." Kagome snapped. "Hopefully Rin will be in better condition by tomorrow." Izyoi said, "You two need to go over exactly what she can do, so you'll know the best way for her to attack."  
Sesshomaru nodded in agreement, he needed to know what Rin's powers were.

_'Forget that! I just want to see her use them!' _His demon said.

"Yes we'll work on that today and tomorrow while I help her get back to normal." Sesshomaru said, though on the inside he was in full agreement with his demon. "You'll let us know if you any help?" Kagome asked as they all stood to leave.  
"Of course." Sesshomaru assured her.

* * *

Something else unexpected that day was Rin's other belongings arriving from America. She awoke to see Sesshomaru going through her photo albums, and that they were in her office not his.

"How did you get into my memory trunk?" She asked referring to the large old-fashioned trunk that she'd locked all of her childhood memories in. "The lock was old...I've already told Jaken to look into having a new one put on." Sesshomaru answered, "you were an amazing athlete."  
Rin looked over all of her awards and medals for swimming and gymnastics.  
"Yeah...I used to want to be in the Olympics, but something made me realize that it was impossible and I decided to work with my other talents." She said. Sesshomaru could tell that there was something she wasn't saying, but he didn't say anything. "Who is this man you are with in all of these?" He asked looking at all of the pictures again.

"My dad." At his look she rephrased her answer, "My biological father. he died mysteriously before we moved to America."  
"I'm sorry."  
"Don't worry. It...doesn't hurt as much, I still have my memories." She smiled.

* * *

Rin seemed normal after they'd had some lunch and she'd checked on the progress in the backyard not wanting to halt the project even with everything that was going on. "Rin we need to discus your powers." Sesshomaru said as they shopped for patio furniture. The first patio by the door had been finished, "so I Heard." She said, "What do you want to know?"  
"What can you do?"  
"I'm an elemental."  
"If I go along with my father's plan could you take care of yourself?"  
"If I can't Fire can." She said, "do you know anyone who works with metal? I don't see anything I like here." Sesshomaru nodded.  
"I'd like you to demonstrate your powers for me tomorrow." He told her. "Alright, but don't expect much...I hate using them."  
"We wont do more than you want to." He promised.

As soon as they returned home Rin stationed herself in the backyard with a sketch pad. She was going to vent her frustrations about everything that had been happening lately into her design for the patio furniture.  
It wasn't hard for Sesshomaru to figure out that she she used her art to deal with her emotional stress, "at least shes not repressing anything..." he thought to himself.

**Are you really willing to use your powers? **Fire asked, **it may force us to merge.  
**"I know, but I can't just think about myself anymore, I have a fetus to protect, and Kagome may need my help protecting Izyoi and the girls." Rin sighed inwardly as she started on the sketch for the tables.  
**Naraku has no idea about me, so there's no way whoever he sends will be ready for our attack.  
**"That's why I don't think you'll need to step in unless Naraku himself shows up."  
**Good, I'll focus all of my energy on protecting the womb. **Fire said.  
"Yeah, my body is going to be under a lot of stress for the next few days." Rin sighed again.

* * *

"What's with all the holes?" Sesshomaru asked when he joined her outside later that evening.  
"The pool and hot tub will be put in tomorrow morning, the rest of the patio as well." Rin explained.  
"I suppose it'll start to look more like your drawings once it has green in it."  
They'll put down gross at the end." She told him, "did you want something?"  
"Yes, it is getting dark and you need to come inside." Sesshomaru explained. If Naraku was aware that they were coming to get him; then Rin would remain especially close to him during the night.

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the wait everybody I was busy writing up the ending and getting down some ideas for the sequal and a new Sess/Rin story I've been working on. Look for_ Adopted_ first two chapters going up tomorrow :)**


	20. Chapter 20

"speaking"

_thoughts_

_'demon Sesshomaru'_

**Rin's inner power**

* * *

Koga didn't show up at Inutashio's home the next morning; no, he showed up at Sesshomaru's right in the middle of Rin's demonstration.

"What are you doing here wolf?" Sesshomaru demanded not taking his eyes off of the way that Rin was levitating a rock and morphing it's shape.  
"I heard you had a mate," Koga replied, "she certainly is cute."  
"Where's your mate?"  
"I left her back at the den, no need to put the future mother of my pups in harms way."  
"Congratulations on getting married."

"Can I stop now?" Rin asked. She'd been doing nothing but demonstrating how well she could control her powers since breakfast, and she was getting bored. "Koga, do me a favor?" Sesshomaru asked.  
"Sure."  
"Run around the yard as fast as you can until I tell you to stop."

Inutashio and company appeared just as Koga's form turned into nothing more than a blur giving off a refreshing breeze. "Rin I want you to use your powers to subdue him."  
"May I have a moment to think?" She asked, "I don't want to ruin the progress the landscapers have made...or hurt him."  
"I wouldn't mind if you hurt him."  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome scolded. "What? I don't like him..." Inuyasha argued.

"Quiet. I want to see what she's going to do." Inutashio said.

* * *

Rin didn't take too long to plan her move, she muttered something that sounded like 'Nendo-ken' (clay fists). Hands made of clay shot up from the earth their fingers wrapping tightly around Koga's ankles. Of course it had all happened so fast that the humans couldn't tell what had happened until Koga had been made to stop running.

"Kori no tanken! (ice daggers)." She said surrounding Koga with floating daggers made of ice.

"You can stop now Koga." Sesshomaru said, and Rin released the grumbling wolf demon.  
"Shall we head inside and finish planing?" Inutashio suggested a big taunting grin on his face. "I'll be in my studio Sesshomaru." Rin said. She, Kagome, and Izyoi pretty much knew that their job was to hold down the fort until their mates returned.  
"Mind some company?" Kagome asked, Rin smiled and shook her head, "I actually have something for you Kagome."

* * *

Upstairs Rin started on her jewelry making, Izyoi looked over her paintings and things she'd already done, and Kagome looked over the personalized blankets Rin had made for the girls.

"What do you plan to do with all of this stuff?" Kagome asked sitting down to make a necklace. "I'm going to open my own shop, and sell everything."  
"Oh! that sounds wounderful!" Izyoi said.  
"You should show some of you paintings in a gallery at the museum." Kagome said, "I have a gallery and I could put in a good word for you."  
"I'll think about it." Rin said. "You should build a display for all of these trophies and meddles." Izyoi said.  
"Perhaps...though I have no idea where I would out them."  
"Ask Sesshomaru." Kagome said.

* * *

"You want to know how and why Rin's father died?" Inutashio asked.  
"Her real father died before she started high school." Sesshomaru explained giving him a picture he had taken from Rin's album. "I'll look into it once this is over." The elder demon said.

"On with the plan." Inuyasha said. "Yes, well my sources tell me that Naraku has locked himself away in his office since the bank took his home." Inutashio explained.  
"Anything else?" Inuyasha asked eyes glued to his daughters asleep in their car seats.  
"That woman...Yura was his ex-wife. They have a daughter together."  
"How old?" Sesshomaru asked. "She's only eight, but my sources also tell me that Kagura took her, and that she and Kikyo have abandon their brother in favor of living."  
"Smart women..." Inuyasha said.  
"At least they won't be coming to try and harm our mates." Sesshomaru said. "I agree." Inuyasha nodded.  
"Get your swords ready tonight boys, we'll be leaving at sunrise." Inutashio said.

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the wait everybody I was busy writing up the ending and getting down some ideas for the sequal and a new Sess/Rin story I've been working on. Look for_ Adopted_ first two chapters going up tomorrow :)**


	21. Chapter 21

"speaking"

_thoughts_

_'demon Sesshomaru'_

**Rin's inner power**

* * *

Rin sat in bed doing some research.

"Is that for the book you're planning to write?" Rin looked up at Sesshomaru, who was getting ready for a shower. "It seems like a good time to put the chapter on mating together." She replied.  
"I'll help you with that once I come back out." He smirked making her blush.

Sesshomaru had only been in the shower two minutes when...

**Rin! Something doesn't feel right you need to move! **Fire suddenly yelled. Rin called for Sesshomaru, but he didn't come rushing in like he normally did.

* * *

"Sesshomaru!" Rin entered the bathroom, and was instantly halted by the scene before her.

The shower was still running, there were random splotches of blood on the floor indicating a fight, and a huge hole in the wall. But what had her worried was the fact that there was no Sesshomaru in the room, sure there wasn't enough blood for whoever lost it to be in any serious danger, but Sesshomaru was a powerful demon and he wouldn't just leave her with a crazy person out there.

Not knowing any other way to alert the rest of the mansion to these frightening developments; Rin let loose one of her ear splitting screams.

* * *

**AN: Sorry its so short the next one will be longer. We're getting closer to the end :)  
**


	22. Chapter 22

"speaking"

_thoughts_

_'demon Sesshomaru'_

**Rin's inner power**

* * *

They were all gone...well, Koga was still around. Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and even Inutashio were taken silently by demons and the only thing the security teams could come up with was that the demons responsible smelled like they had been brought back from the dead.  
Same as the demons responsible for all the other things that had been happening.

"What are we going to do?" Kagome asked trying to calm the very upset twins, who had been in the room with Inuyasha when he was taken.  
"We stick with the plan." Koga said, "we'll give them two hours to contact us somehow, and I'll call more wolves for extra support."  
"Here Lady Rin are Lord Sesshomaru's swords, both he and Inuyasha will be needing their respective weapons." Jaken said giving her the two old, yet well kept weapons.  
"I have Inuyasha's out in the car." Kagome said.  
"Good you girls will have to go and rescue them." Izyoi said, "Jaken, Koga and I will have to keep things under control here if it comes down to it."

"lets get things ready then." Kagome sighed. "The basement would be the best place to set up shop." Rin said. "Jaken, go get food and stuff like that...there's no telling how long everyone who wont be fighting will be down there."

"Yes Lady Rin." The toad said hurrying off to do as ordered. "I'll start on some protection seals," Kagome said opening her purse.  
"I'm going to have a word with Fire...I don't want her taking over unless absolutely necessary."  
Koga went to call for more wolves and make sure that the demons and humans that were working as security were prepared for anything.

* * *

"Hn..." Sesshomaru said holding his head,  
"Easy son, we were dosed pretty heavy with some sort of drug." He heard his father say.

The room was dark even with his demon sight he couldn't see his hand in front of his face. _'That bastard!'  
_"Why can't I really move,or sense anything?" Sesshomaru asked.  
"We've got on some kind of weird collars...they are killing our strength." Inuyasha sighed. "At least the twins are safe..." he sighed under his breath.

"Good you're all awake." A deep voice chuckled.

Naraku was pleased, not only had he tricked the dogs into thinking that he was after their mates, but he hadn't failed in his plans to capture them."Now that you've got us what are you going to do?" Inutashio asked remaining calm whereas his sons were nothing but growls.  
"Well, I've sent my special team back out to kill your mates as insurance, so if you somehow manage to escape...you wont be returning home to anyone, and even dead I'll still have won." Naraku said. "What will stop this whole thing is if all three of you sign everything over to me... I also want a taste of Rin and Kagome." He smirked.

"Not gonna happen," Inuyasha growled, "Kagome can handle your so called 'special team'."

"I'm not worried either." Sesshomaru said.

"Your foolishness will bring about your end." Naraku snapped before leaving.

* * *

"What?" Kikyo asked,

"We must go to the home of Sesshomaru and aid their mates so that we may in turn be rid of our own problem." Kanna explained for a second time since neither of her aunts seemed to get it. "And our problem is?" Kagura asked.

"Naraku..." Kanna said not seeing the point in calling the soon to be dead half demon 'father'.  
"So if we help them Naraku will die?" Kagura asked.  
"Yes," the little girl said.

"Alright I'll get my arrows." Kikyo sighed.

* * *

Kagome had stuck seals to the basement door creating a barrier. "Kori yosai! (ice fortress)" Rin said putting a thick wall of ice over that for extra protection.  
"You ready to fight?" Kagome asked.

"You should leave that to us..."  
Kagome and Rin were startled by the arrival of Kikyo, Kanna, and Kagura for only a moment. "What do you three want?" Kagome demanded glaring at Kikyo.

"I have foreseen that you two will be the end of Naraku." Kanna explained, "He will be the end of your mates if you don't go to them now."  
**They speak the truth...**  
"Then we'll go now." Rin said.

"What about the plan?" Koga asked not liking how things were suddenly changing,  
"New plan..." Kagome said.  
"If they get mad that you guys didn't stick to the plan?" Koga asked, but before either girl could reply something exploded in the front yard. "No time you must get out now," Kikyo said. "Kagura will take you anywhere you wish."  
"Inutashio's house...we're going to need a car." Kagome said, as they hurried out the back door.

"You guys had better be legit." Koga growled as he waited for the fight to make its way inside.  
"We'll be outside fighting," Kanna said.

* * *

"Which car do we take?" Rin asked  
"Well, it needs to be big enough to carry all of us, but fast enough to get us there in time." Kagome said.

Kagura had already left to go and help with the fight.

"That one!" Rin said pointing to a silver car. "Perfect! Let's get to Naraku's office!" Kagome said.  
**Rin if you let me take over you'll be able to astral project yourself to Sesshomaru.  
**"Really?"  
**Yes, you should be able to** **communicate with him and use your powers.  
**"Let me inform Kagome." Rin said. "Fire just gave me some great news."

"What?" Kagome asked.  
"Well, if I let her take over I'll be able to mentally project myself right to Sesshomaru."  
"Okay. Is there anything I should know about Fire?"

"If threatened she may go berserk. If that happens just let her eliminate the threat." Rin explained. **Rin this may finally make us one...  
**"We knew that it could be possible after this..." Rin said before breaking the bonds she normally kept her power locked in.

* * *

**AN: We're getting closer to the end :)  
**


	23. Chapter 23

"speaking"

_thoughts_

_'demon Sesshomaru'_

**Rin's inner power**

* * *

Rin appeared bathed in a white light almost like an angel. Her presence lit the otherwise dark room. Now they could see they were in a basement, the only thing restricting their movement being the collars that were draining their energy.

"Rin?" Sesshomaru asked his normally cold expression replaced by confusion.  
"What and how?" Inutashio asked.  
"I projected myself here to keep you company, and help out in any way I can until Kagome and Fire get here."  
"Why?" Inuyasha asked. "Rin, perhaps you should just start from the beginning." Inutashio told her.

* * *

"So Inuyasha is okay?" Kagome asked as they pulled up in front of the office.  
**From what I can see and hear he's just weak...they all are.  
**"Can she get them out?"  
**She's explaining what they've missed right now, but we should make our way to the basement**.  
"What about Naraku?"

**Once we get to the basement I'll clear a way to him so we'll only have him to deal with.  
**"Okay...though Sesshomaru may have a few choice words for you." Kagome said. Fire just grinned.

* * *

"I can't get the collars off, you need someone with spiritual powers...I'm just an elemental." Rin said sounding a bit disappointed in herself. "But on the bright side Fire and Kagome are fighting their way down her as we speak."

"I don't like Fire's plan," Sesshomaru said. "If she goes berserk you and the baby could be hurt."

**One Rin can't be hurt when _she _goes berserk, and two I've placed a very powerful protective barrier of power around the** womb.  
Fire and Kagome had made it into the basement, Fire covered in blood and Kagome very pale.  
"What?" Inuyasha asked when he saw Kagome, "remind me never to let you train with Rin..." was all she said in response.

""What did you mean by when _she goes berserk_?" Inutashio asked.

**Oh, well Rin likes to blame berserk on me, but its really what happens when her...dark emotions become too much for me to contain until she finds a more positive way to vent them.**  
"Why blame you?" Inutashio asked trying to hold still while Kagome worked on removing his collar.

**She's only gone berserk once, but it left it's mark...its the whole reason she was moved to America...the reason we have yet to merge as one.**

****Sesshomaru looked at the now quiet Rin, She looked depressed and shamed.  
"Rin-..." He was cut off when her glowing image retreated into her body plunging the room back into darkness, until Fire created a floating ball of fire.  
**Hmm, digging up old memories probably wasn't the best idea if we want her to avoid going berserk...**

****"Let's get this done so she doesn't have to worry about that!" Inuyasha said.  
"We brought your swords!" Kagome said pointing at the door where the weapons were resting against the wall. "Are you both sure that enough of your energy has returned?" Inutashio asked eying his sons.  
"Naraku has made fools of us, threatened our claims on our mates, attempted to hurt them and our children on several occasions...father we will find the energy to rip him to pieces!" Sesshomaru snarled as both he and Inuyasha's eyes bled red.

* * *

"When did he threaten their claims on us?" Kagome asked; Inutashio explained about what Naraku had demanded from them. The elder demon was impressed by all of the demon bodies littering the floor of the lobby.  
"Rin did this?" He asked.  
Kagome just nodded shakily.  
"We'll have to find a way to help her train." Inutashio said.

"Well, from what Rin explained to me, she wont need training if she and Fire merge." Kagome explained.  
"She must have had a teacher at some point, someone like her." Inutashio mused aloud.

* * *

"That's the last of them," Kagura said, as Kikyo freed everyone from the basement.

"It seems the Band of Seven abandon the weaker demons here when their look out spotted Rin and Kagome leaving." Kanna explained, "they are there to protect Naraku, but I have foreseen their failure."

"Really?" Izyoi asked.  
"The one called Rin...a force they are not prepared for." Kanna said following her aunts out the door. "Thank you!" everyone called as the three of them took off into the air.

* * *

**AN: We're getting closer to the end :)  
**

**Rin has an inner battle Inutashio finally gets mad...  
**


	24. Chapter 24

"speaking"

_thoughts_

_'demon Sesshomaru'_

**Rin's inner power**

* * *

At some point between walking through the blood soaked, body riddled lobby to the elevator; Rin and Fire had switched places. Rin was abnormally quiet and grumpy as she jabbed the up button for the elevator with her finger.

**Darn we didn't merge after all...**

_I'm not speaking to you._ Rin growled inwardly.

**Come on Rin, Sesshomaru is your husband and for his own safety he needs to know the truth, and what you're really capable of.  
**

Rin remains silent. **I can also say with great confidence that unless you suck it up and merge with me now...this battle will be lost.**

_But..._

**Do you want that Rin?** Fire asked harshly, **do you want those bastards that took everything from us to win?**

* * *

Everyone felt it. One moment the atmosphere in the elevator was moody; then just like that it changed into something frightening, they could taste the hate in the air. Someone was going to die.

"Rin?" Inutashio asked warily watching the trembling girl.

Sesshomaru was worried for his mate, she seemed to be in pain and their was dangerous amounts of hate and power running off of her.  
"Don't touch her!" Kagome said urgently, "Rin warned me about this...she may be going berserk right now."  
Everyone took a careful step back.

* * *

_I don't want to die...I can't let them have that satisfaction and win. _

**Then lets merge right now!  
**

_NO! If we do it now Naraku and the demons guarding him might feel it._

**Then lets wait until we are face to face.  
**

_Yes, face to face.  
_

* * *

The trembling stopped, and Rin emerged from her mind to find her companions worried and confused.

"What?" She asked them, but before anyone could answer her the power suddenly cut off.

"Damn, we're between floors!" Inuyasha snapped.  
"We can get out through the emergency hatch," Rin pointed out pointing at the roof of the elevator.  
"Good idea." Inutashio said.

The elder demon climbed out first prying open the doors to the fifteenth floor. He had no sooner walked through when the group of four standing on top of the elevator was attacked.

"Shit its poison!" Inuyasha growled, Kagome and Rin jumping back down into the elevator to avoid being hit.  
Renkotsu lunged at Sesshomaru, Jakotsu taking on Inuyasha and the four of them smashing through a wall on the sixteenth floor.

"What was that?" Kagome asked as the elevator moved. The metal box moved again the power coming back on that time.  
"Crap..." Rin said, the implications of the current situation dawning on both girls. Rin and Kagome were forced to their knees as the elevator shot upwards at what felt like warp speed. Each screaming from the sudden jolt and speed.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha working as a team vaporized the two members of the Band of Seven, and went to tend to their screaming mates only to find that the damn elevator was gone.  
"Any idea which direction we should go in ?" Inuyasha asked.  
"I would assume they're being taken to Naraku."  
"So up then." Inuyasha said.  
"Not so fast!" Ginkotsu said appearing behind them. "You will pay for killing my comrades!"  
Sesshomaru rolled his eyes in annoyance, Inuyasha sighed expressing the same emotion. Hopefully their mates would be alright until they arrived.

* * *

**AN: We're getting closer to the end :) Inutashio finally gets mad...  
**


	25. Chapter 25

"speaking"

_thoughts_

_'demon Sesshomaru'_

**Rin's inner power**

* * *

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha didn't have to worry.

Inutashio having disposed of Suikotsu, had grabbed onto the elevator as it went past. "I will show him what happens when you mess with my family he growled.

* * *

Rin and Kagome stumbled out of the elevator and took a good look around. All of the walls around them, except for one, were made out of glass. Really it was an office, with a board room, and a casual sitting area in it.

"Really? He needs this much space to sit and do nothing?" Rin scoffed, "no wounder the bastard is going bankrupt!"  
"I don't recall asking the opinion of an Inu's bitch..." A deep voice said.

Naraku turned in his chair to face the two women, frankly he hadn't planned things to go this way, but hell! It seemed the Kami were on his side.  
"We're here to kill you." Rin said simply.  
"Ha!" He laughed, "what can a helpless mortal such as yourself do?"  
"You forget I can easily take you down Naraku!" Kagome smirked.

"I haven't forgotten about you Kagome, but I have already been a witness to the full extent of your power."  
"How's the glass eye?" Kagome asked with mock sweetness not using her clever retort about the fact that he had only seen a fraction of what she could do.  
"How about we stop talking and finally put an end to this?" Rin said, "I'd like to go home."  
"Yes, I'm beginning to miss my children." Kagome agreed glowing pink. "As you wish," Naraku chuckled.

* * *

Inutashio burst his way through the floor of the elevator. By the time the elder demon had climbed through the and pryed the doors back open, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had managed to catch up to him.  
All three charged out ready to fight and save the girls, but the sight before them brought them to an abrupt stop.

Kagome was glowing pink, the gray of her eyes not visible through the pink. Her hair blowing in the wind from the shattered window behind her.  
Most shocking was Rin. It seemed Naraku had his hands full with trying to keep her back and away from him.

Yes, Rin had gone berserk.  
She hadn't even tried to fight it.  
Her eyes were glowing black. And the wings of and a black angel were protruding from her back.

Sesshomaru was angry, worried, confused, and aroused. And at that moment he had no idea of which emotion to act on...or any memory of how to speak or move.

"She seems to be going for his throat..." Inutashio pointed out.  
Rin's hands were indeed going for Naraku's throat. All the evil half demon could do was use his disgusting tenticles to wrap around the small female and hold her back, but even that was working against him.

"Keep those disgusting clumps of flesh off of her!" Kagome snapped launching an arrow and blasting the offending appendages off, but he did not regenerate because she had purified them with her arrow.  
Kagome kept steady with her arrows blasting away, never missing. Her mere presence purifying the miasma seeping from him.  
"They don't appear to need our help at all..." Inuyasha said.  
Sesshomaru remained silent his eyes glued to his mate.

Suddenly Rin jumped back landing gracefully beside Kagome; "Ready?" Kagome asked. Rin nodded a wicked smirk on her face. Kagome put three arrows on her bow and aimed a barrier going up around them should Naraku decide to take the offensive.  
"I need the heart," Rin told her. "Then this will be over."  
Kagome nodded once, and taking a deep breath released the arrows...

* * *

**AN: We're getting closer to the end :)  
**


	26. Chapter 26

"speaking"

_thoughts_

_'demon Sesshomaru'_

**Rin's inner power**

* * *

"Now!"  
Kagome yelled. Rin's hand shot up glowing blue.

Kagome's arrows had blasted off the left half of Naraku's torso exposing enough of his heart for Rin's attack.

"Shinzo bakuhatsu! (heart explosion)" Rin said.  
Naraku wasn't dead from Kagome's attack, but Rin's had certainly finished the job. Naraku's heart had exploded, splattering on the wall, and leaving the bane of their existence dead.

"How did you do that?" Inuyasha asked them. He hadn't been aware that his mate knew anything about archery...and he was curious about whatever the hell his sister-in-law had just done.

* * *

**Its happening! We're finally merging!"****  
**_Yay...you finally won that arguement.  
_**Shut up! **Fire chuckled as she faded away, no longer a separate part of Rin's mind.

* * *

**AN: Goodbye Fire. we'll miss you.  
**


	27. Chapter 27

"speaking"

_thoughts_

_'demon Sesshomaru'_

**Rin's inner power**

* * *

"How did you make his heart explode?" Inutashio asked.  
"I just made his blood rush until his heart couldn't take the pressure." Rin explained.

They were in the car on their way back to Sesshomaru and Rin's home.

"This Sesshomaru is proud of you mate." Sesshomaru said pulling Rin into his lap. _'We are so fucking her brains out when everybody leaves!'  
__Indeed..._ Sesshomaru thought in agreement with his demon.

* * *

**AN: One to go  
**


	28. Chapter 28

"speaking"

_thoughts_

_'demon Sesshomaru'_

**Rin's inner power**

* * *

It had been two days, Rin had started her art classes, fixed and redecorated the rooms that had been damaged during the battle that had insued at the house, gone to the doctor for a check up, and she was finally starting to walk straight again.

Sesshomaru, she had discovered was looking into what had happened before she had moved to America; she would have to explain what had happened eventually.  
"Rin?"  
She looked up from her painting to see Sesshomaru in her desk chair watching her. "Hmmm?"  
"I was thinking about purchasing a new property in the city ."  
"Really?"  
"Yes, it is the perfect place to open up a small store to sell home made trinkets." He continued.

Rin just smiled and went back to painting. "You really are some kind of amazing you know that?" She sighed happily.

* * *

**AN: Happy Holidays everyone look for the yet to be named sequel after the New Year!  
**


End file.
